


Один день из жизни Штейна.

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dark, Gen, POV First Person, Routine, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: День профессора, описанный в стихах





	Один день из жизни Штейна.

**Author's Note:**

> я не Пушкин

Три глаза на стенке.  
Безумие. Страх.  
Проснулся. Лежу.  
Сигарета в зубах.  
Накинул халат. Сел на стул. Покатил.  
Скальпель на столике дома забыл.  
Вернулся. Забрал.  
Выпил кофе. Вздремнул.  
Три глаза на стенке увидел. Струхнул.  
Очнулся. Сижу.  
Сигарета в зубах.  
Поехал. Въезжаю. Споткнулся.  
Ба-бах! ПоднЯлся.  
Студентам задание дал.  
Принёс образец.  
Как вскрывать, показал.  
Увлёкся. Кастрировал.  
Школьники ржут.  
Закончил урок. Вымыл скальпель и жгут.  
Поехал домой. Стул сломался.  
Чинил. Приехал домой.  
Сразу комп подключил.  
Программу печатал.  
Экран весь в значках.  
Значки покраснели. Безумие. Страх.  
Вскочил. Засмеялся.  
Пошел в коридор.   
Зеркало.  
Ужас. Усмешка в конце.  
Безумие. Страх.  
Трио глаз на лице.  
Виденье. Медуза.  
Безумие. Страх.  
Три глаза моих.  
Сигарета в зубах...


End file.
